Doncel
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: En Shesad, existe la leyenda del Doncel. Su llegada al mundo daba inicio a una nueva era, y la salvacion.  en 1996, nace el doncel  wolfram y la lucha por él y el reino de Shesad da inicio.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Esta obra está basada en la religión y cultura Musulmana, mezclada con cosas creadas por mí, así que… por lo mismo y por no querer ofender a nadie, ha sido modificada lo suficiente como para no ser una crítica a esta cultura.

El país donde se desenvuelve la historia es Shesad (no existe), el libro الفجر الجديد "nuevo amanecer", como sus profecías y sus reglas (tampoco existe), si fueron tomados uno que otro principio básico del Corán en especial "Reglamento de Mahoma sobre las mujeres", y copiadas algunas tradiciones, pero lo del matrimonio es todo invención mía, al igual de la leyenda del Doncel y eso de ser concebido sin el pecado de la tentación, al igual que otras cosas que vendrán más adelante.

Posdata: esta historia contiene: violación, tortura, muerte de un personaje, angustia, esclavitud, parafilias… etc. No se la recomienda a nadie que busque un final de color rosa, menos que este acostumbrado/a a un YUURAM tradicional, créanme, aquí Yuuri no es un idiota, ni un tonto enamorado, quizás un poco al inicio, pero ¿quién no sería un idiota cuando caes en una cultura completamente distinta a la tuya?.

**Prologo…**

**T**odos se mantenían agachados con la cabeza en el suelo, escondida entre sus brazos extendidos, dando gracias y alabando, la ceremonia estaban a punto de iniciar, y lo novios ya se hallaban en frente del Anciano Mayor.

"_**Tributemos elogios a Dios, que es el Soberano de todos los mundos, al Dios de misericordia, al Soberano del día de la justicia; a Ti es a quien adoramos, sólo de Ti esperamos protección. Guíanos por caminos rectos, por los caminos que recorren los que TÚ colmas de Gracia, no por los caminos que siguen los que dan motivo a tu cólera y andan extraviados."**_

Repetían los presentes, sin cambiar de posición.

El templo era enorme, y la luz lo invadía todo en absolutos, por las múltiples ventanas puntiagudas que adornaba la estructura, dejando al descubierto a los súbditos iluminados por el reflejo de las paredes blancas en sus vestiduras del mismo color.

"_**En cuanto a los incrédulos, les es igual que les aconsejes como que no les aconsejes; nada creen: el sello de la infidelidad tienen grabado en el corazón y en los oídos; sus ojos ven tinieblas y les espera terrible castigo"**_

Continuaba la ceremonia, en el más absoluto silenció, ni una voz fuera de las pronunciadas por el anciano era oída el recinto.

"_**No os caséis con mujeres idólatras hasta que sean creyentes. Una criada musulmana vale más que una gran dama idólatra."**_

Wolfram simplemente inhalo de manera casi impredecible por parte de los extraños, pero no para el hombre que tenia al lado.

**-¡Compórtate!-**dijo en voz baja, en te la mirada del anciano, que los observaba analizando la razón para tal ofensa.

"_**Podéis divorciaros dos veces de vuestra mujer, pero si os divorciáis la tercera, la despedís para siempre; la retendréis con humanidad, o la despediréis bondadosamente. No es licito quedaros nada de lo que le dierais."**_

Nuevamente todos se pusieron de pie, y repitieron

"_**Alabado, alabado sea el maestro…"**_

"_**Alabado, alabado sea el profeta…"**_

"_**Las mujeres honestas deben ser atentas y obedientes, hasta cuando estén ausentes sus maridos. Si son prudentes, absteneos de moverles la menor cuestión; pero si tenéis alguna con ellas, escoged para que la decida un árbitro de su familia y otro de la vuestra."**_

Las voces se oían en respuesta:

"_**Alabado, alabado sea el maestro…"**_

"_**Alabado, alabado sea el profeta…"**_

El anciano después de continuar con el ritual de matrimonio, se hacerlo al rubio y a su ahora esposo:

**-con esta cinta represento la unión entre ambos, con estas palabras manifiesto el acto y ante su presencia sello esta unión.**

Wolfram miraba de un lado a otro sin mover su cabeza, no tenía sentido esconder su temor y desagrado ante su ahora compañero de vida, esperaba algo, un terremoto, el fin del mundo… algo que detuviera este acontecimiento al cual había sido obligado (siendo hombre). Pero nada.

Quien una vez le profeso amor eterno simplemente no había llegado, los que prometieron protegerlo, lo habían traicionado y entregado a manos de ese hombre.

Todos se pararon y salieron del templo, al igual que Wolfram guiado por su marido. Les esperaba la fiesta de bendición en casa de este, que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Cerró los ojos resignado, ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar que el tiempo se apiadara de él y su marido no resultara una bestia como los rumores indicaban.

Levanto la cabeza, para ver mejor a todo, porque con aquel velo no podía ver casi nada, los diviso y finalmente. Lo diviso a él.

Yuuri estaba parado al frente del templo, esperando, acompañado por su hermano y otra mujer.

El cuerpo del rubio se detuvo, ante la mirada de rencor que le dedicaba su ex amor, no comprendía porque, si era él el traicionado, porque debía ahora recibir ese trato, después de todo, él no hizo nada para detener esa boda, solo quedarse parado.

En el reino de Shesad, el Doncel había sido entregado al nuevo rey, todos festejaban y desde ese día esperaban la concepción del nuevo Profeta que debía nacer del vientre de quien fue elegido sin el pecado de la tentación.

Así mismo lo mandaba el libro sagrado: الفجر الجديد (Nuevo amanecer), que contenía las profecías de la llegada del nuevo profeta, que abriría las puertas del cielo antes de la llegada del destructor.

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron esa noche al entregarse a ese hombre sin poder oponerse a los designios de su destino escrito en su nacimiento.

Las sabanas machadas fueron expuestas por la madre del doncel reafirmando la pureza de su hijo, continuando con la tradición.

Solo un pelinegro miraba furioso los acontecimientos ocurridos sin poder reclamar nada ante la frenética multitud entusiasmada por lo acontecido.

Shesad, era un país de locos, Se decía. Caminando fuera de esas calles para después abandonar tan horrible lugar, donde las mujeres y el doncel no tenían voz ni voto, y todo giraba en torno a mentiras absurdas de un libro escrito por… ¿quién sabe?

Tomo sus maletas y subió al avión, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y susurrar el nombre de aquel que tantos sentimientos despertó en su corazón.

-Sayonara, Wolfram.


	2. Nacimiento Turbio

_**Doncel**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Nacimiento turbio**_

El viaje había durado cerca de 15 horas, sus cuerpos estaban agotados por el cambio de horario repentino, lo único que quería el joven Shibuya era dormir en una cama suave.

**-¡Mamá!-** su rostro se mostraba disgustado por la espera **-¿falta mucho para llegar a casa de tía?**

**-no mi cielo.**

**-¡Yuri deja de quejarte!-** replico su hermano mayor, al pequeño de solo 10 años

**-no discutan ambos, no es bueno que los hermanos discutan.- **Miko llamo la atención a ambos.

**-lo siento mama-** se disculparon conjuntamente.

Solo en puertas de la casa de sus cuñados Huber y Nicola. miko se sintió segura, ese lugar daba miedo, más cuando sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella. Daba gracias al cielo de destacar el emblema imperial en ese colgante, porque de no ser así, juraría que todos esos pasantes se le vendrían encima para matarla, había escuchado que la cultura era muy "especial" con las mujeres, pero jamás creyó que fuera así de severo.

**-¡mamá! ¿Por qué todos nos miran tan raro?-** no tardo el pequeño en preguntar, al verlo, todos vestían vestidos y bajo estos pantalones, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre vestirse así, y lucir ese extraño sombrero sobre la cabeza

**-… yo diría que ellos son los extraños…y…-** parpadeo, finalmente se había percatado de algo, no había ni una sola mujer, solo hombres y aquellas otras personas cubiertas como fantasmas de Halloween.**- ¿Quiénes son esos fantasmas?**

**-¡baka!-** se oyó el golpe del mayor en la cabeza del más chico**- deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas-** le recrimino, este ya había notado la preocupación de su madre, y su miedo, no era nada raro, pese a tener solo 15 años, comprendía que ese lugar no era igual que Japón.

**-¡mamá!-**se quejo Yuuri entre sollozos, pero esta no pudo articular palabra alguna, las puertas se habían abierto para mostrar la cara de su cuñado el cual les daba la bienvenida. Miko abrazo al pequeño para que se calmara, y se adentro con sus hijos dentro de la casa.

La casa no era muy sorprendente que digamos, pero era una gran casona con varias habitaciones pasillos que más que guiar en una sola dirección, parecían laberintos que confundían la ubicación de las habitaciones, y los muros de la calle, eran de tres metros de altura.

Las ventanas eran graciosas según Yuuri, que era la primera vez que veía ventas puntiagudas, y le parecía gracioso.

Yuuri al igual que Shori caminaban por toda la casona mientras los adultos discutían cosas de mayores.

**-waaaaaaaaaa, ¡Shori, mira esto!-** señalo por el balcón

**-¿qué pasa?**

**-esos adultos están jugando lanza piedritas-** el mayor se asomo al balcón del pasillo principal del segundo piso, y diviso lo señalado por su hermano.

Varios hombres estaban apedreando a una mujer que yacía tirada en el suelo con el velo descubierto.

Cogió a su hermano, y cubrió sus ojos

**-¡nisán!, ¡nisán!, duele-** se quejo el menor, sin comprender por qué su hermano actuaba así, menos comprendía porque le apretaba con tanta fuerza los ojos, parecía que sus dedos se incrustarían en ellos, por la fuerza y el temblor que manifestaban**-¡Nisán!-**grito atrayendo la atención del mayor que solo cogió de sus hombro

**-¡vamos adentro a jugar!-** dijo tartamudeando y forzándose a una sonrisa, a lo que el menor asintió, no por gusto y gana, más bien por miedo, su hermano le daba miedo, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

Sintió la compresión en su estomago, para luego sentir como este explotaba por dentro queriendo votar fuera lo que sea que hubiese consumido, e inclusive mas, una y otra vez, sintió can más fuerza esos ataque, mientras cerraba su boca con fuerza y continuaba guiando al menor a los brazos de su madre.

Entraron dentro de la casa y el mayor apenas diviso que el menor estuvieran en el regazo de su madre corrió al baño y comenzó a vomitar, había aguantado mucho tiempo, incluso lo había mantenido dentro su boca, pero al final lo dejo salir.

El vomito era cristalino, no había comido nada hacía más de 15 horas, pero eso no impido que vomitar saliva, jamás había visto un asesinato, a no ser en una película, pero inclusive en estas esas escenas eran censuradas, su madre siempre cuidaba estos detalles.

**-¡mierda!-** exclamo al sentir nuevamente la presión en su estomago que insistía en convulsionarse para expulsar inclusive sus tripas y su propio estomago, así lo sentía Shori. La imagen de la mujeres ensangrentada no lo dejo dormir por varios días, mientras su madre seguía con la familia de su padre discutiendo quien sabe que cosas, y el cuidaba de su pequeño hermano, como deseaba regresar a casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-entonces… ¿quedamos de acuerdo?-** decía el cuñado de Miko, y ella solo asintió algo con la cabeza y la mirada insegura.

**-no te preocupes, cuñada. Esto será cuando él tenga 18 años, además, no pasara nada malo, al contrario. Estoy segura de que con él en el trono la historia de este país cambiara. Finalmente derrocaremos el reinado de ****Abdel Sayyid.**

**-de verdad, no entiendo como un niño de solo 18 años puede ser tan malo-**comento Miko algo incrédula.

**-créelo cuñada… aquí puede pasar todo aquello que jamás pudiese imaginar.**

**-entonces nos reuniremos dentro de tres años, hasta eso la herencia de Shori seguirá intacta, y su posición en el trono seguirá en secreto.**

**Lo**s tres adultos se miraron fijamente, lo que planeaban hacer era una locura, pero después que el marido de Miko fuese asesinado, de todas las penurias vividas por la persecución de la cual fue presa Miko y sus hijos. Decidió que la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo era que ellos estuvieran en el poder y no en las sombras como hasta el momento habían estado.

"_**la herencia del padre, solo la hereda el primogénito, y si este muriese le segundo, la madre, la hermana podrán ser dignas de esta si no existiese un varón. El que es fuerza, protección y valor. Ella solo engendra y cuida así escomo debe ser, así es como ha sido, por la leyes del Ra´is que establecen nuestros caminos y nos guían por la luz." **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡ha nacido!-**gritaba la partera que era la representante Yalib ibn Yazid el pueblo de NAR anunciaba a los afortunados padres.

**-¡¿qué es?-** gritaron los hermanos del recién nacido

**-¡es un varón!-**el alma les volvió al cuerpo, tanto a los hermanos como al tío del menor**-finalmente tengo a alguien a quien dejar mi herencia, alabado seas **_**Ra´is por esta bendición.**_

_Los hermanos del recién nacido lo vieron con desprecio, pero no dijeron nada no podían hacer nada esa cultura era así, pese a que su madre era de tierras forasteras, y que el padre de su nuevo hermano fuese un hombre de mentalidad abierta que había conquistado a su madre en su último viaje en busca del amor después de cinco años de luto._

Cecile era conocida en el mundo de la alta sociedad como la viuda negra, era hermosa nadie podía resistírsele, pero traía consigo la desgracia de que hombre que se fijase en ella moría después de un año de vida juntos.

No obstante ese no era impedimento para los hombres que la veían, pues estos simplemente caían a sus pies. Ella tenía dos hijos de dos matrimonios anteriores, el mayor de 17 años, y el menor de 10. Ahora convirtiéndose en trió con el nacimiento de su pequeño bebe, que había sido fruto de su ultimo matrimonio, nacido para desgracia suya en esas tierras que tanto ella como sus hijos detestaban a muerte.

Solo venían a estas tierras a ver a la familia de su esposo por obligación una vez cada seis meses como se había establecido el día del matrimonio secretamente con su marido, aunque esta vez vinieron al funeral de susodicho.

La impresión de ver a su marido muerto esa mañana había sido muy fuerte para la pelirrubia, la cual no puedo evitar alterarse y dar inicio a las labores de parto.

**-¡no!-** decía en su interior Cecile, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro al sentir los dolores de las contracciones, rogando que nadie se diese cuenta y salir de la casa de su suegra. Ella no quería que su nuevo hijo o hija naciera en esas tierras, pero no se puedo evitar**-¡no nazcas!**

El temor de que el recién nacido tuviera la nacionalidad Shesad era inmenso, si nacía siendo mujer, bueno aunque deseasen no podrían salir a menos que la abandonaran, en esas tierras solo se aceptaba que la mujer se casase con un shesadiense o simplemente era ejecutada por traición a la patria.

Si nacía siendo varón, podrían salir de ese lugar bajo el consentimiento del esposo y si este ya no estaba con ellos, el consentimiento de la familia de este, y bajo los términos de esta. Esto solo serbia para el caso de un hombre shesadiense casado con una mujer extranjera.

Caso contrario, esta quedaba a cargo de lo que dispusiera la familia del varón.

**-¡mamá!, ¡mamá!-** decía Gwendal acompañado del pequeño Conrad, que observaban a su madre.

**-¿qué fue?-**pregunto la mujer aun adolorida, ya que el pequeño no le fue entregado, lo habían llevado a lavar apenas nació, sin siquiera dedicarle una sola palabra a Cecile.

**-es un niño**

**-¡gracias!, ¡gracias!-**repetía la pelirrubia abrazando a sus hijos y llorando**- ¡gracias!**

Fuera de la sala de parto, el ahora tío, miraba a su sobrino victorioso, por afanes de destino él no había podido ser padre, y ver allí al pequeño, estaba más que contento de saber que tendría un heredero, seguro.

**-bienvenido al mundo mi Azâ-**dijo en voz baja, apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta del cuarto donde el pequeño era lavado para luego ser llevado a los brazos una nodriza.

Después de varias horas de ausencia, tanto la mujer sus hijos se mostraban preocupados, no traían al pequeño a lactar, siendo esto algo fundamental para el recién nacido, menos habían venido a verificar el estado de la rubia para revisar si la placenta había sido expulsada completamente, tampoco habían costurado los labios inferiores de la rubia o siquiera verificado que la placenta haya sido expulsada completamente y otros factores más que son rutina en un parto.

Solo se habían llevado al recién nacido sin mostrárselo ni una sola vez, menos probar ni una bocanada de leche una vez cortado el cordón umbilical.

**-quédate aquí-**ordeno Gwendal a Conrad, saliendo de la habitación, para buscar la razón por la cual el bebe no era de vuelto, pero antes de siquiera salir por completo de la habitación apareció el hermano de su padrastro en compañía de una mujer que sostenía y alimentaba al bebe.

**-¿qué significa esto?- **reclamo la rubia molesta

**-no dejare que Azâ deba leche contaminada de una hereje como tú.**

**-¿qué?- **Gritaron en corro tanto madre como hijos**- ¡como que no dejaras que se alimente de mi leche!, y ¿por qué?….-** Cecile estaba furiosa, sin importarle su estado se comenzó a reincorporar de la cama en la cual segundos antes se hallaba postrada **-¡¿por qué le has puesto un nombre a mi hijo sin autorización?- **grito, acercándose su cuñado, acto que alarmo a los hijos de la rubia que inmediatamente la cogieron de los brazos para que no hiciera esfuerzo devolviéndola a la cama.

**-madre cálmate. Yo arreglare esto-** dijo Gwendal mirando al hombre frete suyo con absoluto odio, estaba en clara desventaja en esas tierras ajenas, y con su madre delicada, un hermano adolecente y un recién nacido en manos de enemigo.

**-¡ese no era el trato!-**reclamo

**-¿trato?-**dijo el hombre ironizando

**-sí, si nacía varón dejaríamos que lo heredases, pero no dejaríamos que este se quedara aquí, inclusive lo traeríamos cada seis meses como convenimos con su padre-** dijo comprendiendo las oscuras intenciones del hombre frente suyo

**-de que me sirve heredar a alguien a quien no voy a criar con los mandatos de **_**Ra´is**_- la mirada de ambos se torno fría y amenazante_._

_**-**_**Conrad-** llamo el mayor a su hermano, y este asintió, comprendió de inmediato el significado de ese llamado.

De la nada Conrad apago la luz de la habitación, al tiempo de que Gwendal arrebataba al niño de los brazos de la nodriza derribando al tío de este.

Conrad apenas tubo tiempo de sujetar a su madre la cual corría a lo que sus fuerzas le daban, ella comprendía que la única manera de salir de ese infierno, era escapando antes de que Asad diera alarma a las autoridades y fuesen asesinados.

Conrad cero la puesta de la habitación, y los tres iniciaban la huida. Corrían por los pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a las calles oscuras de Shesad, mientras los guardias del hospital al escuchar la noticia iniciaban la búsqueda de los ladrones, por que por derecho el niño al pertenecía a la familia del padre, y no a la madre, menos al tratarse de una extranjera.

**-****quédense aquí-** dijo Gwendal, cubriendo a su madre y hermanos con paja, para salir en búsqueda de un vehículo o algo para escapar.

**-Conrad-** hablo la mujer con voz apagada

**-madre-** dijo el pelicafe observando las calles para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, a medida que la figura de su hermano mayor desaparecía en el fondo de aquel callejón.

**-prométeme… prométeme que lo cuidaras…-**susurro, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**-¿de qué hablas mama?-**la miro fijamente por una fracción de segundos, y nuevamente miro las calles-**no digas tonterías. Tú debes cuidarlo, ¡es tu hijo!, no planeo hacerme cargo de él y dejarte ir a otro viaje en busca del amor-** regañaba el pelicafe a su progenitora, con algo de temor.

**-sí, tienes razón, gomene… eh sido una mala madre, lo siento mucho-** decía apoyando la cabeza en Conrad, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al recién nacido que nuevamente amamantaba, en silencio**- goemene-**susurro, con una leve sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas y el mayor regresaba, la angustia en Conrad aumentaba. ¿Y, si había sido capturado?, tal vez era el momento de ir en su búsqueda, el también era el hermano mayor, debía cuidar a su madre y su hermanito, no podían depender de Gwendal para protegerlos siempre.

**-¡iré a buscarlo!-**anuncio con determinación a su madre, pero ella no respondió.

**-¿mamá?- **voltio a verla y estaba dormida- ahhh- suspiro **-solo quédate aquí y no llores-** le dijo al pequeño que también dormía después de haber comido.

A veces se preguntaban ambos hermanos que tenía su madre en la cabeza, viajando por el mundo entero, abandonándolos a su suerte, más que una madre parecía su hermana rebelde.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer nuevamente, por más que busco como un loco, no dio con Gwendal, solo los soldados de no dejaban de recorrer las calles, en busca de los herejes (ellos).

Decidió regresar, no podía darse el lujo de abandonar a su madre y a su hermano por mucho tiempo, rogo que Gwendal regresara pronto con algo que le ayudase a salir de ese país de locos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, se preguntaba el peligris, recuperando la conciencia y mirando los rayos de luz reflejados en aquel callejón.

**-¿qué paso…?-** susurro esperando la respuesta, que lego en forma de imágenes recientes en su cabeza**.-si, corría y de pronto, alguien me golpeó la cabeza de la nad…- **Salto asustado.

**-¡Conrad!, ¡madre!- **exclamó y salió corriendo de ese lugar, pero antes de hacerlo, alguien lo volvió a golpear esta vez en la pantorrilla**-que demo…-** o dijo nada mas al ver a joven golpeándolo.

**-¡qué demonios te pasa!-** le dijo tomándolo del cuello

**-eso te lo pregunto a ti, a si das las gracias a tu salvador, se ve que eres un maleducado de primera**

**-¿Cómo que salvado?-** preguntaba soltando la camisa del más pequeño en estatura, ahora que lo veía bien y después de sujetarlo por el cuello se dio cuenta de algunas cosas:

1. era extremadamente ligero.

2. pequeño y ligero como una pluma

3. tenía pechos

**-¿eres una mujer?-**dijo asustado, por verla vestida así.

**-¡sí!, ¿tienes algún problema?-**reto la muchacha de ojos azules mirándolo fijamente

**-no… espera, ¿cómo que salvador?-**dijo el mayor molesto, estaba muy acostumbrado a salvar, pero jamás a ser salvado.

**-síp, esos soldados estaba disparándote, así te arroje el florero desde la ventana de mi habitación- **señalo un balcón, arriba de la posición donde ambos estaban- **y ¡plan-tack!, caíste y ellos pensaron que te habían matado, e inmediatamente continuaron buscando a tus cómplices-** decía la pelirroja, haciendo mímica con unos pequeños palitos, dramatizando cada acto ocurrido**- como rayos se les ocurre robar un bebe, que eres im-po-ten-te?-**señalo cada silaba de la palabra ,apuntando al peligriz, el cual de la nada ya estaba algo colorado, sin dejar de masajearse la cien con los dedos.

Era un momento extraño, pero agradable, para el peligris que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar que no fuese su hermano menor, pensó que serian buenos amigos en circunstancias diferente, pero ahora debía cumplir sus obligaciones, buscar un medio de escape y salvar a su familia.

Comenzó a marcharse sin decir palabra alguna

**-lo sabia todos los forasteros son unos maleducados-** Gwendal no dijo nada y siguió su camino

-eh!-grito la pelirroja, y el aludido se dio la vuelta.

**-¡¿qué demonios haces?- **grito completamente rojo el mayor al ver que la pelirroja comenzaba a desvestirse.

**-te ara apretó, pero por lo menos te ayudara a moverte en paz.-**le alcanzo las prendas, mientras el otro solo bajaba la vista para no verla, solo tenía encima un corpiño color negro-** sabes si vas a ser un crimen, viste de acuerdo a la ocasión, no con ropa que dice: ¡mírenme!, ¡mírenme!, ¡soy un hereje ladrón!, ¡mátenme!**

**-gracias- **fue lo único que dijo, y se comenzó a cambiar, dándole su camisa a la pelirroja, con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza, si algo apreciaba de ese lugar, era el hecho que las mujeres eran conservadora, pero claro siempre hay una que otra manzana podrida, para su desgracia esta era una de ellas.

**-mi nombre es Anissia, recuérdalo, ¡me debes un favor!-** dijo la pelirrojas ahora vistiendo la camisa a cuadros del peligriz, camisa que le quedaba grande, pero de cierta forma la hacía ver sexy.

**-si… lo recordare**-dijo tragando saliva, era la primera vez que sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, ante la imagen de una mujer.

Al marcharse, se sintió culpable y triste, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandono a su familia, a su suerte, debía encontrarlos, y triste, porque había conocido a la mujer de su vida a la cual había abandonado sin siquiera poder saber más de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿¡mamá!-** llamaba el pelicafe agitando el cuerpo de la pelirrubia, pero esta no contestaba, y el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, tenía hambre nuevamente, y no era para menso, por lo general un bebe de esa edad come cada dos a tres horas.

-¡mama!, ¡mama!, ¡despierta!- su voz comenzó a temblar como sus labios, el terror lo estaba llenado de pánico, su madre tiesa y en el suelo mucha sangre entre las piernas de la mujer, había desangrado, quien sabe desde que momento... su cuerpo ya estaba frio, seguramente había muerto hacía ya uno hora.

**-no me hagas esto, mama-** se arrojo a los pies de su madre y comenzaba a llorar, sin poder aguantar más, ya no le importaba nada, su hermano mayor esta perdido y su madre muerta, por desangramiento, ¿que mas daba si los encontraban? si se llevaban a ese niño del demonio mejor, después de todo el era responsable de todo.

**-¡Si lo mataban!**-pensó, la idea paso tentadora mente por su cabeza. No matarlo, sino, entregarlo y decirle a su hermano mayor que había muerto, y finalmente salir de ese infierno y volver a casa.

"_**Promételo…"**_

Las palabras de su madre retumbaron en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba con sus manos, era un dolor punzante, su cabeza parecía querer reventar.

Alzo la mirada y el cuerpo de su madre en aquel pajonal escondido en el callejón que única una de las calles traseras de la zona residencial, parecían mirarlo acusadoramente.

"_**!asesino!", "!asesino!"**_

**-¡yo no mate a nadie!... además, es el o nosotros-** trataba de convencer a esas voces, pero no lograba nada, al final solo decidió ignorarlas, y se acerco para arrebatar al pequeño de los brazos tiesos y fríos de su madre.

Los pasos de unos soldados se sintieron de lejos, y uno de ellos grito: **"parece que están allí" **señalando el lugar del callejón, Conrad empujo a su madre dentro de la paja y se tapo así mismo y el bebe con la paja.

-¡cállate!, ¡cállate!- decía Conrad a su pequeño hermano, temblando, sin querer abandonar a su madre, quería siquiera poder darle un funeral digno de su altura.

Los soldados se acercaban más, y el niño no callaba, al final mas por miedo e instinto que por juicio, apretó la boca y tapo la nariz del pequeño, obligándolo a callar y dejar de respirar.

**-¡no!, no hay nada-** decía un soldado, divisando el área -**solo pajonales para el ganado.**

Se quedaron diez segundos más, y luego se marcharon.

Cuando Conrad soltó la carita del bebe, este ya no lloraba, mejor dicho ya no respiraba.

"_**¡asesino!, ¡asesino!"**_

**-¡No!-**grito, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y miro a su madre ahora sepultada dentro del pajonal donde se habían escondido.

**- te pedí que lo protegieras-** su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto y la decepción y pese a estar dentro del pajonal, Conrad podía sentir su mirada fija en el, esa mirada llena de lagrimas y desencanto.

**-¡no!-** volvió a gritaba, tirando al pequeño en la paja seca **-¡cállense!-** seguía llorando **- ¡as que se callen!-** decía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba la paja, y sin querer a su hermanito, por gracia y obra del destino en pleno pecho.

El pequeño comenzaba a vomitar, y respirar dificultosamente, moviéndose levemente, casi sin fuerzas.

Conrad lo veía como si de un monstro se tratase, su llanto ronco y débil parecían haber callado las voces, y calmarlo un poco.

Lo tomo en los brazos y sin decir más simplemente camino con el pequeño en mano y la mirada perdida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿señor?-**preguntaba el soldado, al ver al noble

**-¿lo han encontrado?**

**-¡no!, pero seguimos buscando**

**-los aeropuertos, ¿ya les han informado?**

**-si,** **nuestros hombre ya han cubierto los aeropuerto, estaciones de trenes y buses, no lograran salir del esta ciudad, y con la noticia difundida nadie les dará asilo.**

**-entiendo.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camino con el niño en brazos, por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, en ella varios vagabundos lo miraban, no con muy buenas intenciones.

**-miren lo que nos trajo el dios hereje, sangre nueva, para satisfacer la furia de Ra´is –**decía un viejo de cincuenta cinco años, acercándose más a Conrad, que no salía de su estado inerte por el impacto de las voces y de haber visto a su madre muerta.

**-sabes, eres lindo, tanto como una mujer…-**dijo peor no hubo respuesta por parte de Conrad**- ¿y esto qué es?-** destapo el bulto que tenía en mano, y lo vio, un bebe de horas de nacido, con el rostro completamente empapado y morado. Dormido posiblemente por cansancio de haber llorado tanto.

**-deja esa basura-**dijo el hombre, tratando de arrebatar al pequeño de los brazos de pelicafe- **se va a morir, y solo traerás mas desgracias.**

Por más que jalaba no lograba arrebatárselo, jalo tan fuerte que el niño nuevamente comenzó a llorar, a lo cual los ojos sin vida de Conrad parecían reaccionar.

-shuuuu… shuuuu…- susurraba mientras seguía el jaloneo, hasta que el hombre hartado de tanda osadía, simplemente golpeo a Conrad, arrebatadole el bebe de los brazos.

**-¡baka!, que pretende hacer con ese bebe moribundo, devuélvelo o Ra´is se enfadara, porque lo arrebataste de la madre.**

Ente el jaloneo el bebe cayo a la alcantarilla, el sujeto seguía golpeando a Conrad, olvidándose del niño.

**¡Plash!**

Gwendal apareció de la nada, golpeando al extraño que agredía a su hermano menor, el hombre reacciono furioso, comenzando a pelear con Gwendal

**-¡sácalo!-**grito Gwendal, desesperado, mirando como Conrad no movía ni un solo dedo, para salvar al pequeño que se había hundido en aquella al cantarilla repleta de aguas residuales domesticas.

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo el pelicafe, y Gwendal quedo estático de la impresión, recibiendo un puñetazo del extraño. Esto lo ayudo a reaccionar, que demonios había dicho Conrad, lo miro furioso y golpeo a ese hombre para quitárselo de encima, sacara bebe y moler a golpes a Conrad

**-¡mierda!. ¡Te juro que si no lo saca te matare!-** amenazo Gwendal aun en su sesión de puños con el extraño, los demás vagabundos se asomaban curiosos, pero no hacían nada más que cuchichear palabras, parecían divertidos por lo acontecido.

**-el tubo la culpa… mamá, ella murió por su culpa… Gwendal también desapareció… estoy solo-**dijo con la mirada perdida

**-maldición, no estás solo, maldita sea… !Despierta carajo!**

Gwendal, estaba con los nervios de punta, ya no podía seguir así, esta vez ya no se contuvo, tomo una piedra cercana a el, y con ella golpeo al hombre, una y otra vez, hasta que la sangre baño la mano que lo sujetaba y parte de su vestimenta, solo cuando el hombre dejo de moverse paro, mirando con terror el agua, pensando:

"_**Dios, ¡que no es te muerto!, ¡que no esté muerto!" **_

Se dirigió a la orilla de la alcantarilla y sin pensarlo se lanzo en as agua de de una profundidad de 1.5 mtrs, buscaba desesperado el cuerpo del su hermanito, pensando que podía haber sido arrastrado por la leve corriente. Se sumergió una y otra vez pero no divisaba nada, el agua turbia con ese fecales y otros sedimentos y basuras lo hacían tan difícil.

Alzo la mirada y vio a Conrad, aun perdido, sintió la sangre de su cuerpo arder, se dirigía hacia él, quería matarlo, lo haría, de seguro lo aria pero…

El llanto y las convulsiones de un niños lo despertaron de su furia, y giro a verlo, una mujer de unos 35 años, de cabellera negra y múltiples marcas de violencia en el rostro y seguro que en el cuerpo también, con una contextura esquelética por la falta de alimento. Sostenía al pequeño, ambos mojados, la mujer daba leves palmaditas en la espalda al niño, para que este terminase de vomitar toda el agua tragada, después de haberle aplicado los primeros auxilios.

Cualquier otro bebe, hubiera muerto después de tantos encuentros cercanos con la muerte, a parte del frio que tenia, porque su cuerpecito morado temblaba y vomitaba agua sucia mesclada con flema y un líquido verdoso. Pero este no, sus deseos de vivir eran enormes, el pequeño estaba luchando por su vida.

**-shuuu, shuu-** decía la mujer**- calma, mami esta aquí, está aquí.**

Gwendal parecía despertar de una pesadilla, sonreía y lloraba, el pequeño no estaba muerto. Poco a poco, casi a rastras salió de las aguas sucias, y se dirigió hacia la mujer, pero se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia Conrad.

Frete a su hermano menor, el cual se hallaba tirado en el suelo, susurrando palabras incoherentes, lo tomo de cuello, y le dio una bofetada, para después arrastrarlo de los cabellos hacia donde hacia la mujer y el niño

**-¡míralo!-** le grito aun sosteniéndolo con una mano del cabello y con la otra del mentón para que el peli café mirase al niño ahora en brazos de la mujer desconocida**- ¡Míralo bien!-** acerco su cara hacia la del pequeño rubio**- ¡es tu hermano!, maldita sea, ¡nuestro hermano!-** ahora lo cogió del cuello con las dos manos, quería decir muchas cosas más, pero simplemente ya no daba más, así que solo lo soltó al piso**- es un bebe… maldita sea, no pidió venir al mundo, no puede defenderse… solo nosotros podemos defenderlo, es nuestro hermano… compréndelo, nuestra familia. Nunca lo olvides-** decía soltando lagrimas gruesas, y cayendo al suelo rendido por todo lo acontecido.

El silencio lo invadió todo, hasta los murmullos de los demás vagabundos que comenzaban a retirarse.

Ambos hermanos no decían nada, solo miraban el suelo, el menor de los mayores, tratando silenciosamente de pisar el suelo y recuperara su autocontrol y el mayor pensando tantas cosas, como:

¿Donde encontrarían leche, ropas para el pequeño, un hospital?, seguro el niño no estaba bien, aunque su llanto significaba que tampoco estaría tan grave por el momento. Lo último que se le vino a la cabeza fue buscar un vehículo de escape.

**-¡calma bebe!, ¡clama!-** decía la vagabunda**- ¿tienes hambre?-**pregunto y asomo su dedo a la boquita del infante, el cual lo tomo sin duda y comenzó a succionarlo tratando de sacar leche sin éxito.

**-no, no…, no saldrá leche de allí- **dijo y comenzó a quitarse aquella toga, de color dudoso por la suciedad y la humedad de aquellas aguas, sorprendiendo a todos con su esquelético cuerpo que daba a relucir sus costillas, medula espinal y clavículas como si se tratase de un casi de anorexia agudo.

Gwendal por la impresión y al ver como su hermano pequeño sujetaba el pecho caído y escuálido de la desconocida no dijo nadad, sin embargo la mujer lo miro y sonrió.

**-no tengo hijos, no hay leche, pero si sigues así seguro saldrá algo algún día-** le decía al bebe.

**-gracias-** dijo mirando a la mujer, finalmente llorando por la pérdida de su madre, a la cual ni siquiera pudo proteger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fueron exactamente cuatro días, los que permanecieron justo a los vagabundos en las alcantarillas, dando de beber al pequeño agua hervida mezclada con canela y azúcar, era lo único que conseguían, y lo más aceptable para la criatura.

La mujer parecía encariñarse cada día más del pequeño, no lo dejaba solo por más de unas horas, incluso, al ver que no había ropa limpia para el pequeño lo cubrió con su ropa especial, esa que siempre guardaba, de sus días pasados como una mujer digna de ser respetada y no apedreada como era ahora cada vez que salía fuera de esas alcantarillas.

**-¿qué vamos a hacer?, no podemos quedarnos aquí de por vida- **dijo Conrad en mejor estado

**-no lose, por más que he tratado no he logrado entrar al hotel, los soldados de ese tipo, se han llevado todas nuestras pertenencia y los pasaportes.**

**-y si lo entregamos…-**dijo Conrad con la cabeza agachado

**-¡vuelves a decir eso y juro que no respondo!-**grito el peligris al pelicafé **-¡es nuestro hermano!, maldita sea, ¡no podemos abandonarlo!**

**-¡entonces que lo dejamos morir!... o dime, ¡¿cuánto tiempo puede un bebe vivir a base de canela hervida y azúcar?**- grito Conrad, enfrentando a su hermano mayor.

**-si lo entregamos a lo menos seguirá vivo, y aquí… los varones no sufren…sería lo mejor- **dijo con la voz apagada- **él lo cuidaría como su hijo**.

**-es nuestro hermano, debemos estar juntos ya hallare la forma de salir de este maldito lugar.**

**-tal vez el pueda ayudarlos-** hablo la mujer con el bebe en brazos**- es un viejo testarudo, pero aun así es buena persona, muy en el fondo. Claro.**

**-¿de quien hablas mujer?-**pregunto el peligriz, mientras Conrad, solo apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas, esta situación lo estaba enloqueciendo, cada noche escuchaba a su madre y la veía cada vez que el pequeño rubio lloraba, si seguía así terminaría haciendo una locura peor que la ultima.

**-el que nos ha regalado el agua hervida, es testarudo.. un gruño, ¿no es así, bebe?-**seguía hablando la mujer más que con Gwendal parecía hablar con el pequeño.

**-entonces iré a hablar con el**

**-es peligroso**

**-¿qué opción más tenemos Conrad?, tú mismo lo dijiste, ese bebe no sobrevivirá solo con canela y azúcar. Debemos salir de aquí**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mátenme, eto… si me pase T-T, ni yo misma pensé en aplicar violencia a un recién nacido, pobre wolf, hasta de pequeño lo hago sufrir. T-T 


End file.
